Nathan Scott Must Die
by HelenItsme
Summary: Anyways, I’m getting off topic here. This story isn’t even about me, it’s about Nathan Scott. Let’s face it: he is the man. Captain of the basketball team, his family is incredibly rich, and he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a Greek God.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Nathan Scott Must Die

**Author**: Helen (HelenItsme)  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: my own version of John Tucker Must Die! The characters are different from the show, but in some way also very familiar. Just check it out and see if you like it!  
**Summary**: anyways, I'm getting so off topic here. Cause this story isn't even about me, it's about Nathan Scott. Let's face it: he is _the man_. Captain of the basketball team, his family is incredibly rich, and he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a Greek God.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters, but most of all I don't own the idea of John Tucker Must Die, or the quotes I'll be using during this story. So basically, I don't own anything at all. Happy?  
**Author's Note**: another story by me! I'm sorry that I had to put Ordinary People on permanent hiatus, but I just had no intention to write more of that story. I'll try to finish this one! I promise.

_Prologue_.

* * *

Hi, my name is Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer. And, I really have no idea why I just told you my middle name but let's just say my mom thinks it's polite to add that part. So, yeah… That's my name.

I am seventeen years old, and in all those years I've moved about twelve times, I've been to six different schools and now… After two weeks of living in this small town called Tree Hill (and when I say small, I mean _really_ small, like not-on-the-map-small), I started school again. And if you say that I'm scared, then that's not even comparing with what I'm feeling.

Because I am, absolutely, totally _terrified_.

You would say that being to so many schools made me a social butterfly. If you think that then _gosh_, you are so wrong. I'm more of an outsider, the shy type, the girl that is practically invisible. Not being invisible like, someone who you can't see or touch, but more like… A loser.

Yup, that pretty much sums me up.

I remember once when I was lost, I saw a policeman and asked him to help me find my mom. When I asked him, "do you think we'll ever find her?" He simply shrugged and said, "I don't know kid, there are so many places she can hide."

I thought it was meant to be funny but he was dead serious about it. So even policemen think I'm a loser. How sad is that? And you know what's the saddest thing? It's not that I didn't try to be a loser, I think I've always been just a real loser.

So because I'm pretty much a total loser, I've no real friends. And you know, for so long my heart ached for friends -true friends- , who I could laugh with and cry with, and who, through thick and thin, would always stick by me. And I have learned through experiences that these types of friends are hard to come by.

Because I've never _ever_ had, real, true friends.

Sad, huh?

Maybe it's because I listen to emo music and wear T-shirts of bands that people never heard of. Or maybe it's because I like to dye my hair black and use a silver glitter spray when it's not Halloween. Or maybe it's because I draw a lot of dark art -or as people like to call "freaky drawings"- during boring history classes. I really don't have a clue.

And of course when it comes to love, hmm, yeah… That sucks. S-U-C-K-S.

Sucks.

There's another thing working against me: my mom, Ellie. She's ten times hotter than me, she's had way more boyfriends than I can count on two hands, and did I mention that she dates a lot? I seriously think that she gave me some psychological damage on that case.

I used to keep track but I found it exhausting so I call them all Skip. Because eventually, that's what they all do. It happens so many times that my mom's developed a really mature reaction: eating chocolate. She calls it her quick therapy session. Are you still wondering why I'm so anti-dating? No? Good.

Anyways, I'm getting so off topic here.

Cause this story isn't even about me, it's about Nathan Scott.

Let's face it: he is _the man_. Captain of the basketball team, his family is incredibly rich, and he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a Greek God. He's the typical stereotype of the most popular guy in school. Guys want to be him, girls want to be in his pants (except for me cause well, I'm not… Experienced like that).

I remember the first time I spoke to Nathan Scott. I was working (I am a waitress at a restaurant called "the Blue Paradise") and he was sitting all alone, waiting to order. So I casually walked over to him and found myself speechless.

And it's not like he blew me away or anything, it was more like I couldn't say anything except the word 'uhm'.

He'd just laughed at me, well, not _at_ me, more like _with_ me. Whatever. He told me he was not quite ready to order so I took a bow (yes you read that right) and walked away.

I can't believe I thought that I would have a shot with him. Of course a guy like that already has a girlfriend. She walked in right after I walked away with my cheeks still burning.

Haley James. That's his girlfriend. She's the best tutor in school, not to mention the head of the French club, runs the school TV-station, the honor society and oh, she's a great singer too. She likes to perform and all that stuff. I think she even went on tour for a while with the famous Chris Keller.

So you know, when I saw her walking in I knew I didn't stand a chance. But right after she left, and I came back from the bathroom, I saw him kissing another girl.

So scratch that, he's got two girlfriends.

The one I saw was Rachel Gattina. She's the head cheerleader of our school, representing "the Ravens". With her long red hair and killer body, bitchy attitude and seductive charms she's the most popular girl in school. No doubt about that.

Now I really knew I didn't stand a chance.

So when I saw him kissing _another_ girl, it literally brought my jaw to the floor. This one was Brooke Davis. Ok, I'm not passing judgment but for whatever reason, being a teen activist is usually code for _easy_. So yeah, she's easy and a slut too. _Very_ experienced with the male gender if you know what I mean.

I wondered how he did that. You know, having three girlfriends at the same time without them knowing about each other. Apparently, he's a total operator. He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other. And then, then he tells them that his father won't let him date during basketball season so they'll have to keep it a secret.

He's _good_ don't you think?

Ok, you probably wonder how I know all this stuff, and why I'm telling you all this. Well, it's a long story so if you want to know everything, grab something to drink and maybe some popcorn, cause it's really going to be a long run.

Here's the story about friendship, relationships, love and hate. But most of all, about _revenge_.

I like to call it:

_Nathan Scott Must Die_.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Your Boyfriend Sucks

_Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! This chapter is full of JTMD-quotes, and I don't own any of them (or the OTH characters for that matter). Don't worry, I'll make this story more 'me', this chapter is just to make things clear. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh and feedback is love._

* * *

Chapter 1. Your Boyfriend Sucks 

"_Don't get mad, get even." Robert F. Kennedy _

Gym classes just started and because some teacher was in the hospital for whatever reason, they had to combine all first period gym classes. The second after miss whatever-her-name is told us that, loud groans and grunts were filling the gymnasium. 

"I know, I know we _all_ hate each other, boo hoo."

At that some girl who was sitting on the bleachers responded, "no, we just hate you." I had to admit that was a pretty funny one, but of course I kept my mouth shut.

The teacher, of course, ignored that. "Ok, Jennifer, Allison, Sarah and Kimmy you have to play on the left side of the court. On the right side I want Brooke, Haley, Denise, Rachel and what's your face." And with "what's your face" she meant me. _Figures_.

"I'm Peyton." I yelled and stood up and walked off of the bleachers. Rachel was walking by so fast that I had no time to introduce myself.

"Alright ladies! Let's play ball!"

I speed up a little so I was (finally) walking next to Rachel. "You're Rachel right? I'm Peyton." Waving was probably not a good idea cause I only got a cold look and a "so?" in return.

After ten minutes of playing volleyball, I heard Haley whisper something that sounded a lot like "I'm dating Nathan Scott" to that Denise girl who was standing next to her. I thought I was probably mistaking because after all, it was the Nathan Scott rule to keep the dating 'a secret'. But after Rachel hit Haley with a volleyball (and really hard too), I knew I hadn't mistaken anything at all.

"Hey!" She said as she rubbed her head in pain.

Rachel only smiled mischievously and shrugged, "sorry! It slipped."

Haley watched her suspiciously but shrugged it off and turned around, ready to play again. Ten seconds later, the ball hit Haley again. And this time, right in the face. _Ouch, that must hurt._

The girl who had fallen on the floor because she was hit so hard stood up and strolled over to where Rachel was standing.

"You know what? That was no accident!" Haley said as she poked her index finger on Rachel's chest.

Rachel pushed Haley in return and screamed, "he's mine! Stay away from him!"

That must have been the final snap for Haley because after that, it turned into one big cat fight. I had no idea what to do so I just stood there, helpless. There was one girl however, Brooke, who butted in.

"Girls come on! Peace and love! There's no need to fight! What are you fighting about anyway?"

"Nathan Scott! And he is _mine_!" Rachel screamed. You should have seen the look on Brooke's face when she said that. I could swear I saw some evilness in her eyes. _But hey, that's just me._

Brooke threw a volleyball towards Rachel who caught it just in time to stop it from hitting her face. "What the hell is your problem?!" Rachel screamed.

"I am dating Nathan Scott!"

After that, everything went pretty fast. Rachel threw the ball back at Brooke, who in return, bend over so that the ball hit _my_ face. The girls started pulling at each others hair, throwing balls at each other, screamed and yelled about how they were dating Nathan while I just rubbed my nose. _That damn ball hit me hard. _

Now it was the teacher who stepped in between the girls and yelled at them that they had to stop fighting and get back at the game.

Of course, that didn't work. _Obviously_.

In the mean time, I was lying on the floor with what I think Brooke practically on top of me, screaming at Haley who was slapping Rachel. I had enough so for one time, I wasn't afraid to speak up.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him you're beating the shit out of each other?"

"Language!" The teacher said as she breathed heavily and screamed "detention! For Brooke, Rachel, Haley and… You!"

I have to admit that this is the first time that I'd have to sit in detention class. So I must say I was pretty shocked as I walked away from all the drama.

"Who _is_ that?" I heard Brooke saying.

"_I don't know_, Pam-something."

_Great_.

* * *

The bell rang, and I was the first one to step into detention class. Well, I wasn't exactly the first one. There was one guy already, who didn't see me coming in because he was currently singing something with his earphones on. It was cute. Too bad he couldn't sing _at all_.

Once he saw me (I think I scared the crap out of him) he stopped singing and watched me as his cheeks started to turn the shape of red.

"I didn't know there was someone else here."

"Obviously." I smiled at him as he started to chuckle.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute before he said quietly, "I'm Lucas. I think we share chemistry class together. Right?"

I was pretty surprised he even noticed me. So with a big smile on my face I replied, "yeah. Yeah, I'm Peyton."

I sat down at my desk and grabbed some stuff out of my bag. "So uhm… Where is everybody?"

He watched me with a look on his face that screamed: what the hell are you talking about so I quickly added, "detention?"

"You came early for detention?"

"Oh! I uhm… Well it's, you know I would hate it to miss a minute of being… detained." _Oh Peyton why don't you just grab a knife and stab it right into your heart._ _That was so _lame

He smiled awkwardly and I smiled in return as I shook my head. Because I had no idea what more to say to him, I glanced out of the window and there he was: Nathan Scott. This time he was flirting with another girl. And it weren't his three 'girlfriends'.

Out of disgust I let out a soft 'ugh'. But I guess it was enough for Lucas to hear it.

He followed my glance and said, "oh wow. That's not usually the reaction he gets from girls. It's generally more like a-" and then he started to moan and to make other sounds that I defiantly not wanted to hear.

"Yeah ok, I understand." I said quickly as he laughed. "Jerk isn't really my type, you know?"

"Yeah you are right. He really is a jerk."

That statement kind of surprised me. "Oh, I thought he was your guys' God or whatever."

"You're close… He's my older brother."

My mouth shaped a perfectly 'o' as I said, "ah, you're the other Scott?"

He frowned at that. "What is that, is that like the loser Scott?"

"Oh! No, no that's not what I meant it's just… You just don't look-"

"Hot? Like an all girls heartbreaker? You know, you're right. It's cool. When a girl phones Nathan to come over because nobody is home, she would be lying in bed waiting naked for him to come over. But when a girl phones me to come over because there's nobody home, I come over and there _really_ is nobody home."

I had to laugh at that as he added, "I'll let you know a secret though, my mom says I'm special on the inside."

"Good for you." I smiled as he grabbed his stuff and walked away with a smile on his face.

Finally, after fifteen minutes the three other girls stormed in. They took their seats quickly as some dude walked in right after that. "Ok girls, detention has begun. I have to do something first, I'll be right back." He said as he walked away again. "And no talking!"

The second after he left, Rachel spoke up. "So I talked to Nathan today and he was so sweet. He felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous because we share something special. Something that we didn't have to label because-"

"-because it's an unspoken bond and I just _love_ how secure you are?!" Brooke butted in.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it because you're-"

"The only girl for me!" They all screamed at the same time. It was kind of hilarious but I figured I would keep my mouth shut this time.

"Damn! He said the same thing to all of us!" Rachel stated as if it wasn't clarifying enough.

"Figures. He makes up with us, and then he hooks up with us-"

"You guys hooked up?" Haley asked shocked as she watched Brooke with wide eyes.

"Nathan and I share something special."

"Oh what, that you've both been in your pants?"

"No! We share the same perspective on life. He loves it that I'm a proud teen activist. And he hates it when animals get tortured you know, and so do I. Me and him have a great way to show that to the world."

Rachel fake coughed and said, "slut".

"Oh, real nice Rachel. It's not like everyone doesn't know that miss cheerleader _brings it on_."

"You too?!" Haley questioned in panic.

"Of course we have hooked up. Because Nathan and I, belong together. He is the captain of the basketball team and I am the head cheerleader. See my point?"

"I'm sorry, _what_ kind of cheerleader?"

"You two can't be serious about this!" Haley said as she threw her arms in the air for an extra dramatic effect. "Ok Brooke, I have a question for you. What's the capital of Italy?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with Nathan?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't know… Pasta?"

Rachel started laughing so hard that I think she almost peed her pants. "You're laughing now but you won't after I asked you a question. The Holocaust was in…?"

"Credible?"

I had to roll my eyes at that. Those two couldn't be serious right now.

"See _my_ point? Nathan doesn't want to be with two girls who obviously have no idea what they're talking about. He wants someone who is smart, and who has class. And that someone is _me_."

Rachel chuckled and Brooke scoffed at that. "Alright Tutor Girl, you say you're perfect for him right? Well Nathan wants someone who is experienced in bed, and I wonder if you are. So why don't _you_ answer _my_ question right now?"

The three of them started arguing again after Haley (of course) had answered the question wrong, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I guess I did after I got three angry glances send my way.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you just say?"

I stared at them before saying quietly, "sorry. I'm, sorry."

Of course that's not what they wanted to hear. "You've got something to say, Shy Girl?"

"No, it's… Non of my business."

Again, not what they wanted to hear. "Spit it out already! Jeez."

"Ok, let me guess. Does he always use pet names like 'sweetie' and 'baby'? Yeah, it's not out of affection it's because that way he won't mix up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond or something special but never about a relationship. And the worst thing is that he can twist his words around so that you feel guilty that he cheated."

I waited for a respond, but all I could see were three girls staring at me like I had said something crazy. _And I probably did._

"Oh My God, you're dating Nathan too!"

"No! No, I just knew a guy like him. Skip…"

"She's right, he's always making me feel guilty." Haley whispered sadly. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"It seems to me like if a guy treats you like that-"

"-you'd break up with him, yadda yadda yadda."

"No I didn't say break up. I get even."

Now they were really staring at me and it started to scare the shit out of me. These girls had the ability to literally stare you down. It was kind of creepy.

"Who _are_ you?" Rachel wondered.

Finally they were interested in me! Big hooray for me! I feel like this is the beginning of a great year.

"I know who you are! You are that girl who got send to rehab!"

"Uhm, no."

"Oh then you must be the girl who got taken away for bulimia!"

"No."

"Fat camp?"

"No!" I started laughing. "No, uhm… My name is-"

And that's when our observant walked in again, back from whatever he was doing. "Hey! I said no talking!"

I nodded and said quickly, "my name is-"

"No. Talking."

Ok, so I hadn't had the chance to say my name but still, I knew that at this minute, something changed for me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be the 'Shy Girl' as Brooke liked to say it, anymore. Maybe things will start to get better from now on?

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 2. Open Your Eyes 

_"Those who plot the destruction of others often fall themselves." Phaedrus_

* * *

I was bored. I couldn't quite focus on my drawings and I knew why. It was because of all that had happened at school. I couldn't help but wonder if this year would be different. Shaking my head sadly, I started drawing again.

Everything was probably going to end the same, or end up worse.

As I threw what seemed to be the thousandth sketch away, my mom bumped into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" There wasn't really a reason to be snappy at her but hey, she loves me and my moody tempers.

"No." She simply stated as I rolled my eyes.

As I watched her go trough my closet I yelled, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, honey. I have a big date tonight."

"So that means you can steal my clothes?"

Now it was her who was rolling her eyes at me. "No, that means I can 'borrow' your clothes and return them as soon as I get back. It also means that you have to let me."

"Whatever." I let my mind think for a second. "Drummer?"

My mom turned around with a frown on her face, "No, he's a doctor. Well, I think he said that he was a doctor but he could have said vet."

"Ooh, so you've got your own personal Mc.Vet. That's real nice, mom."

"Well maybe he is my Mr. Right, you never know. All I know is that my Mr. Right is coming someday." She said as she zipped her dress (I had no idea I owed that dress, but not the point). "But I think he might be in Africa, and he's walking so yeah… I don't know if I'll ever see him."

"You're crazy." I laughed.

"And you, you've got a friend at the door." She said as she smiled warmly. I think I even saw a slight surprised look on her face but I couldn't blame her for that one.

"What?"

As soon as I heard that I stormed off the stairs to see Haley standing there, shyly waving at me. While I heard my mother yell "have fun girls!" and speeding off not a second after that, Haley said, "you're Peyton right?"

"Yeah, Peyton."

Ten seconds after that the doorbell rang.

"You-know-who is going down."

It was Rachel, carrying some box with stuff which I really didn't want to know the contents off. It kind of scared me. It was that evilness in her eyes that scared me even more.

"Uhm, come in?"

I turned around, my mouth already open, ready to ask if they wanted something to drink, but the doorbell interrupted me, _again_.

"Normally opposed to the torturing of animals but since Nathan Scott is the beast of all men, I'll make an exception."

It was weird, normally people never visited me and all of a sudden there were three infuriated girls, waiting for me to say something.

"I, I don't know why you are all here, because I don't even know Nathan."

"So? You don't know anyone. You're like the loser type." _Wow Brooke, way to feel me special. _

Haley slapped Brooke at the back of her head (if she hadn't done it, I would have) as she rolled her eyes. "What Brooke means is, if the three of us tried this alone we would kill each other. Well, Rachel would kill Brooke because Brooke is against killing animals and stuff, and I would just try to calm them down and that is-"

"-what Haley and Brooke mean is, you brought us here, you showed us that we have something in common."

"Exactly. We all want to kill Nathan Scott. And I think that with your help, we've got the power to bring him down."

"What do you say girl, are you in? Or are you out?"

"Now you're just quoting Cruel Intentions, Rachel." Brooke said as raised a skeptical brow at her.

She shrugged at that, letting us know that she didn't care about that. "So what? I happen to love that movie very much."

"Ok guys, we're getting off topic here. This whole situation would be really funny if it weren't happening to me." Haley said as she waved her arms around her and the other two nodded in agreement. "So let's do something about it. Peyton?"

They all turned to me and the only thing I could do at that very moment, was stare at them. These three girls were always so cool and collected and secure about themselves, and now they wanted to bring someone down with my help? Did they snort something or what?

"Wow." Was all I could say. "Uhm, okay."

* * *

We promised to meet each other at some weird place in school that I've never ever been before. Haley was acting like she was home, gathering and grabbing things before placing them back at their usual spot. I had no idea what she was doing, but… Whatever.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." She said to Brooke who sheepishly threw something back on the table where it probably belonged.

"Wow." Rachel said with what seemed to be utter disgust. "You spend way too much time in after school programs."

Haley, of course, didn't catch that bitchy tone (or she simply ignored it). "Why thank you."

"Where are we anyways?" I spoke up for the first time.

"This is the headmasters secret quick-fuck room." Was Haley's obvious sarcastic reply.

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked.

"No."

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "Well then, where the hell are we?"

"This is the school's recording studio. This is where I took my first record with Chris Keller." Haley said proudly.

"I didn't know we had a recording studio."

"Neither did I."

Haley was probably irritated that they didn't say anything about her previous statement, so she snapped at Brooke, "Can you get the lights? It's the remote, that says 'lights'?"

"I'm not dumb you know." Brooke said as she dimmed the lights and Haley started the projector. Not ten seconds after that, Nathan Scott's (cute) face appeared on a big screen.

"Ok ladies, let's go! And please try to pay attention! Oh, and Rachel, phones off."

Rachel snickered but did what she's told.

"Peyton, do your thing."

Uhm, what? "My, my thing?" I nodded my head slowly, took a deep breath, stood up and started. "Ok, so what is it that attracted you to Nathan Sco-"

"Oh I like where you're going with this. Ok girls, we need to define Nathan. What is it about him that attract us so much? We all know he's got the looks, but is that all it? Maybe it's his charm, his smile, or that perfect tan. What is it that girls dig deep?"

In the mean time, I sat back on my chair, listening to whatever Haley interrupted me with. Brooke and Rachel seemed to be really listening to Haley, and that made me kind of jealous.

"It's everything. It's his eyes, his lips, his chest that… The way when he holds you his body kind of tightens and- "

"-uh, we all know what happens when boys get happy." _Thank you Rachel, for interrupting Brooke who seemed to be in some sort of daze._

"Not what I meant!"

"Right."

"It's true! Why don't you believe me?" Brooke then, turned to me, "why doesn't she believe me? What I said was pretty believable right?"

"Uhm-"

"See? Peyton thinks so too."

"You were so referring to sex."

Brooke pouted her lips, but nodded anyway, smiling as she did so. "Whatever. I believe that sex is a beautiful thing between two people."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but the small smile on her face was noticeable, "Obviously."

"Between five it's like, fantastic!"

"Ok ok!" Haley interrupted them quickly before things were getting out of hand. "You can talk all about your sex lives later, now we have to focus on Nathan. Understood?"

"Yes, Mommy dearest." Rachel and Brooke said in chorus.

Haley only shoot them a cold, nasty look. "Back to the point, we all agree he's hot."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, in cheerleading we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence. You know, making them feel lame."

"I don't think that this is a case for: U.G.L.Y, you ain't got no alibi."

"Shut up!"

"Rachel and Brooke, why don't you two just stop bitching at each other for like one minute and try to focus, ok?" Haley faked a smile at them. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's got a point."

Rachel smiled as if she just had won a trophy, and stuck out her tongue at Brooke, who was staring in disbelief at Haley.

This time, I felt like it was my turn to but in. "Right, and since Nathan's game is that he always has a date… To get even with a guy like that, you have to make him… Undatable."

Haley smiled and said, "yes. A systematic destruction of all that is Nathan Scott."

We all shared a smile, nodding our heads as we tried to think about something that could make Nathan Scott undatable. Minutes passed by in silence, and I still didn't get even one, simple idea. _How on earth is this going to work?_

"Oh My Gosh! Girls, I think I have an idea!" Brooke said all of a sudden, interrupting me from my thoughts. She had that evil smile on her face whenever she has something planned. And this time, it didn't scare me at all.

"What is it?" Haley said, bouncing in her chair, getting all excited.

"Oh my, this is the best idea I've ever had in my entire life! Ok, hear this: we give him fake herpes!"

"Uhm, what?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**  



	4. The Fake Herpes

_Hey there guys! I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry for that but here's the new chapter so hope you'll all like! I know this story is very much alike with the movie, and I'm trying my hardest to change that (I re-wrote this entire chapter). Enjoy and uh.. I don't own OTH or JTMD.  
x Helen._

* * *

Chapter 3. The Fake Herpes

"_In revenge and in love, woman is more barbarous than man" Friedrich Nietzsche  
_

So apparently, giving Nathan herpes, meant giving him a _fake_ herpes. I had no idea how that was going to work but Brooke was beaming proudly as she told her idea to the other two girls.

Me, on the other hand, was staring to… Something, right in front of me. I think I kind of spaced out, cause all of a sudden someone hit my head. And pretty hard too. _Ouch._

"Peyton! You're supposed to be the good one! You're not even listening to my idea!"

I winced, knowing she was right, and gave her a tight smile, "sorry. Go on with that brilliant idea of yours."

"It's not like you know what I'm talking about but whatever…" Brooke muttered before continuing telling her idea.

"So anyways, what I was trying to say before someone rudely interrupted me," She said as she gave me an angry glare, "basically, we take some pictures of him, with that hot naked six-pack of his, and make flyers for the anti-herpes campaign and then we hang them up all around school."

Rachel smirked, "that sounds pretty good actually. But don't you think anyone will know it's us who are behind this? I mean, it's pretty obvious."

Brooke scrunched up her nose confused, "why do you think everyone will find out it's us? I know a couple of freshman who are dying to do anything for me, even if it means they have to spend a few hours hanging up flyers. Maybe I have to kiss them for like, a few seconds but I guess this is all worth it."

"You are good, girlie! I had no idea that you could be so-" Haley wandered off, trying to find the right word.

"Phenomenal?" Brooke tried.

"More like… Evil."

Brooke shrugged like it was nothing. "Ah well, it means the same thing in my dictionary."

"So how are we going to do this? I mean, I know he's still dating all three of you, but how are you going to make pictures without him noticing it?"

"Who says he can't notice it?"

"Yeah, I know more than one way to get him out of his clothing." Brooke winked, receiving death glares from both Rachel and Haley. "What? It's true. And just so you know, I know this guy Robert, and he's a great photographer, he'll help us. I just tell Nathan that Robert is doing a photoshoot and I'm sure he'll love that."

"Are you sure that Robert will help us? Doesn't he have something better to do?"

"Of course he'll help us! That guy tried to screw me when I just turned sixteen, if I tell him that I'm going to tell that to my daddy dearest, I'm pretty sure he'll do anything for me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you screw him?" Haley just rolled her eyes at Rachel's question.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. He's probably going to faint if I threaten him about telling that. I think he's got a weak heart."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Were these girls for real?_ "Uhm, isn't that blackmailing?"

They all turned to me with a look on their face that said, 'so what?'

"So what?"

"You've got a problem with that, _Peyt_? Cause you know, if you have any other ideas we will totally consider it." Brooke told me snidely, telling me that it was better to just shut the hell up. _I really didn't like that nickname by the way._

I shrunk in my seat, "no, it's… Good. I like it, it's… Good."

"Ok! Since we now all officially agree we're going to do this, let's get started."

* * *

I had to cross my legs to keep myself from peeing my own pants. Nathan was standing in nothing but his boxers (which was, in my opinion not bad to look at), pouting to that weird photographer with his French accent and tie around his neck, named Robert.

Rachel and Haley were standing next to me, also putting their hands on their mouth to keep themselves from bursting out in laughter. We were standing just around the corner, so neither Nathan nor Robert, nor Brooke could see us.

But Brooke obviously knew that we were standing there. It seemed she was having a real hard time to keep herself from laughing out loud, too.

"I'm telling you babe, I can make your looks work for you. Don't you think so too, Robert?" She asked sweetly as she smiled to Nathan, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know Robert knows my mom and he shoots for Vogue, Elle, and some other magazines. Oh! And of course he's the one who took all my yearbook photo's since Middle School. On recycled paper, of course. What I'm trying to say is, he's good. So relax, do your best and don't screw this up ok?" Those words didn't seem to relax Nathan at all.

"Now pout again for me Nathan, pout for me!" Robert yelled as he took picture after picture. "Now hate me Nathan, hate me with that angry face of yours."

Nathan did what he was told, although he seemed to be pretty uncomfortable by the whole situation.

"Nice work! Now throw your hands up in the air and spin 'round and 'round for me, will you?"

When Brooke mouthed a 'you're doing good' with her thumps up, I had to suppress a giggle.

After half an hour, the shooting was officially done.

"So you're sure I'll be on the next month cover of Vogue?" I heard Nathan asking Brooke.

She just shrugged and pretended to think. "I don't know if you were good enough. I mean, it looked like you weren't trying _that_ hard. Maybe he thinks that you're just a the next teenage, testosterone-bomb."

Nathan looked offended.

"I really did try! I did everything that I could! I can't help it that that odd photographer of yours speaks an unintelligible language. Half of the time I had no idea what he was saying!"

Brooke put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "don't worry babe, he probably didn't even notice your six-pack is starting to fade away."

She walked away and disappeared around the corner, letting Nathan stand there all alone with a frown on his face.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Haley squealed in delight. "He was totally offended when you said that he didn't try hard enough, and I think he lost all the color in his face when you told him that his abbs are starting to fade away!"

"He'll probably work out ten times harder than he normally would." Rachel added with a smirk on her face.

Haley started laughing again and I joined in, and soon we were all just laughing.

"Oh my Gosh you guys! This is going to be awesome!"

"You're right there Peyton." Brooke smirked. "Anyways, I have a few freshman to kiss, so if you'll now excuse me."

We all watched her walking away, still laughing our buts off. That girl was sure something.

* * *

I watched in awe at what seemed a zillion posters covered on every inch of the school walls. School hadn't started yet and I seriously couldn't wait till the first students would walk in.

It was pretty funny to stare at Nathan's naked chest and pouty face, and it was even funnier reading the "just another cute face? Or the face of genital herpes?" or the "I know I have genital herpes, and there's nothing cute about that!" lines.

"Do you think this is enough?"

Rachel, Brooke and I turned around to face Haley who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Of course it's enough, there's no inch left of this school that isn't covered with 'I know I have it!' and Nathan's cute little pout."

We all chuckled and nodded our heads. It was true after all.

"I seriously can't wait to see what everyone's got to say about this."

"I can't wait to see what Nathan's reaction is!"

I laughed with them, nodding my head. "Maybe he'll faint!"

We all started giggling again and we must have sounded like a bunch of typical high school girls. I finally found myself at peace. It was funny how different we all were but still could be friends.

Kind of, sort of.

If we weren't in this situation, things would probably be different. Rachel would still hang out with her cheerleaders and make everyone's life a living hell. Brooke would hand out flyers with the text 'think about our beloved world! Make a difference, be a teenage activist'. And Haley? She would sell her records to everyone who seemed even semi interested.

All of a sudden, the first bell rang and students strutted in, thinking it was just another normal school day. However, when they saw the posters, they started laughing and pointing and sending text messages to whoever.

Rachel pushed me in the back, her way of telling me that we had to act normal. So we acted like everyone else did, we started laughing again.

We were still laughing when we were interrupted by no one other than Herpes-Guy himself.

"What the fuck is this? I don't have that!" He screamed as he tried to rip all the flyers of off the wall.

"Oh my God I made out with him like ten days ago!" Some girl screamed in panic.

"And he let me borrow his drink! What if I have it too?"

I seriously couldn't stop laughing. As I looked around I tried to take all of this in. All the guys looked at him in disgust and even his best friend scrunched up his nose and made a nasty face. And all the girls… Well, let's just say that we know now how much girls he's been screwing the past couple of months.

"I swear! I don't have herpes!" His voice pitching after every word he spoke, "if you all don't believe me I'll prove it to you!"

Before he could do… Whatever he wanted to do to prove it to us (and I don't think I even wanted to know), the headmaster showed up and yelled, "what is going on here?"

He saw Nathan standing there almost dropping his pants, and then saw the flyers hanging on the walls. "Nathan Scott! My office, right _now_!"

"But…"

The look on the headmaster's face said enough and soon enough, Nathan followed him to his office with his head down in shame. "And for everybody else, go to your classes! There's nothing to see."

We waited till all the students were back in their classrooms before bursting out laughing once again.

"Mission one, successfully completed." Rachel stated with a smile playing on her lips.

We all squealed in delight.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
